Konata Izumi
is the protagonist of Lucky Star. She is an unusually bright girl, but being an otaku, she typically shows her knowledge only when it comes to anime, manga or video games. About Konata Konata, or Kona-chan, lives with her father Sojiro Izumi; her mother, Kanata Izumi, died shortly after she was born. A little later in the series a girl called Yutaka, Konata's cousin joins the Izumis in their household. She can be smart, but she hates studying; thus her grades are a bit uneasy. However, she is an expert in pulling an "all-nighter," frequently (if not always) getting the same grades as those who studied for a week. In contrast to her studying habits, she loves video games, to the extent that she can completely memorize the answers on trivia-based games. Occasionally she feels the pressure and thinks about studying, but she never gets round to doing it. In addition, she loves anime and adult games, due to her father's influence. He buys adult games for himself, so she is able to play and enjoy them. In fact, when she became eighteen, Konata was overjoyed, since she could now go buy and play ero-games legally. In the anime, Konata constantly refers to or parodies several popular games, anime, and manga (such as Yu-Gi-Oh! and Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuu'utsu) to annoy Kagami. Her favorite franchise seems to be the Haruhi series, as she has many Haruhi figurines and decorations that makes her room, once went to the Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekisō with her friends, and has "Hare Hare Yukai" and "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" as her ringtones. In order to fund her interests, Konata had a part-time job at a cosplay cafe in Akihabara where she is Haruhi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, where Patricia Martin also works. In the OVA, she played a male fighter type character in the MMORPG. She often plays late into the night, hence why she tends to fall asleep in class, which makes her a frequent victim to her homeroom teacher, Nanako Kuroi. Ironically, Ms. Kuroi was also part of Konata's team in the same game and constantly nags her online and in real life about her grades and homework. Physique Her physique is smaller than average when compared to her peers, which she claims hasn't changed since she was in the sixth grade, which was proved since she still fit in her sixth grade swimsuit. She is ambidextrous, in contrast to the mostly left-handed main cast. She has long, blue hair with messy bangs and an ahoge. Her hair comes down to her calves, like her late mother's did. She has sleepy-looking eyes, a catlike smile, and like her father, a beauty mark under her left eye. On the beach she wears her middle school swimsuit. Other Information Character song album 001 contains 2 songs sung by Konata's voice actor, Aya Hirano. The songs are: *Dondake Fanfare (English title: Huh?! Fanfare) *D Drive/Love Lucky Star: Net Idol Meister Konata appears in Lucky Star: Net Idol Meister for the Playstation Portable. She is the very first (and seems to be the only one) to audition as a net idol for Animate, believing that she'll get loads of free anime goods if she gets accepted. Relationships Schoolmates *Kagami Hiiragi *Tsukasa Hiiragi *Miyuki Takara *Misao Kusakabe *Patricia Martin *Hiyori Tamura *Minami Iwasaki *Ayano Minegishi *Yutaka Kobayakawa Family Members *Sōjirō Izumi (Father) *Kanata Izumi (Mother) *Yui Narumi (Cousin) *Kiyotaka Narumi (Cousin-in-law) *Yutaka Kobayakawa (Cousin) Others *Nanako Kuroi (Homeroom teacher) Trivia *In the Lucky Star fandom, there's a darker version of Konata Izumi called Hitler. *Figma defeated Megaman X finally. *In Chapter 39 of the manga Gunsmith Cats Burst, Konata and Kagami make an appearance on the cover of one of the many manga Ken and Minnie May bring back from their honeymoon. *In episode 18 of the anime, when Konata tells what animals she and her friends could be, she stated that herself could be a bear. Quotes *''"So yeah, how's about that study group?"'' *''"I don't know, but suddenly I'm thinkin' that a few of these cookies aren't as tasty as some of the other cookies are. Is this one of your cookies, Kagami?"'' *''" Kay, I'm here, can I copy your homework now?"'' *''"I've been lamenting my lack of a chest for a while but then this game said "A flat chest is a status symbol! A rarity!" Word for Word. And when you think about it there is a demand, right? Which means I'm valuable!"'' *''"Bleh! Sounds like a lotta work to me. I think I'll pass, I'd rather play, and I'll ask for help when I get stuck!"'' Gallery 1 02.png|Konata eating a Chocolate Coronet 1 11.png|Konata stealing Kagami's homework 2 23.png|Konata speaking up in Nanako Kuroi's class 2 24.png|Konata trying out a UFO catcher 2 26.png|Konata successful at the UFO catcher 2 29.png|Konata's fantasy about the elements of the dentist office 3 04.png|Konata explaining how to make a submission post card stand out 3 08.png|Konata with a ponytail Konata good job.png|Konata: "Good Job" Konata as Yugi.jpg|Konata as Yami-Yugi Category:Characters Category:Izumi Family